Time Crash 2
by drwhogirl10
Summary: What happens when the 11th Doctor and Amy cross paths with two familiar faces from The Doctor's past? Oneshot


**A/N: This was just a passing thought for a simple story I'd had...enjoy!**

**Time Crash 2.0**

"So you see, Amelia," The Doctor said, running around the console.

"Amy!" She corrected quickly.

"Right! Amy, it was a simple mis-carlibration of this zigzag thing," The Doctor explained as he ran under the console. "Bring me my screwdriver!"

"Say please!" Amy shouted down at him with a smile. She could hear him huff.

"Please!" He called up to her. Amy turned to the console and picked up the screwdriver. She turned back around and bumped into someone. She quickly went to scold The Doctor when she realized it wasn't him! Instead it was a blonde girl around the same age as Amy. They shared a bewildered stare before both called out.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up. Not one shouted "Doctor!" but two! He knew both voices well; one from his present, Amy; and the other, from his past. He turned quickly and looked at the TARDIS.

"Oh! Yes, that's different!" He said, looking to Amy. She stood with the screwdriver pointed at the blond girl who also had a sonic screwdriver pointed at Amy. He looked at his wristwatch and tapped it. "Time for this already?" He asked himself.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked, watching the strange girl closely.

"Doctor!" The blond yelled a little louder than before. A tall, skinny man in a brown pinstriped suit came running out of a hallway.

"What is it, Rose?" He asked, frustrated. He'd just sat down to a good book. He looked up quickly and saw Rose holding a young ginger haired girl at sonic-point. There was a wide-eyed, wild-haired man standing behind them. "What?"

"Hello!" The Doctor waved. Amy ran to his side quickly, still aiming the screwdriver at Rose. The brown suited Doctor walked over to Rose's side.

"Doctor, we were just inside the TARDIS! Where are we?" Amy asked, nervous.

"We still are in the TARDIS," he said. "Just in the past." The brown suited Doctor squinted at the bow-tie Doctor.

"The past? Are you saying you're, well, me but from the future?" He asked, his voice going up an octave. Rose looked from her Doctor to the other.

"You mean you're gonna regenerate on me again?" Rose asked, upset. Amy turned to her Doctor.

"What does he mean you're him?" She asked, just as upset as Rose. Both Doctors put their hands on their companions' shoulders.

The bow-tied Doctor said, "Amy, calm down!" At the exact same time, the brown suited Doctor said, "Rose, calm down!" All four looked at each other. Rose stepped towards the bow-tied Doctor and touched his cheek.

"Doctor?" She asked, carefully.

"Hello Rose!" He said as he threw his arms around her. She was stunned at first but eventually hugged him back. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I'd say the same, but," Rose laughed. The bow-tied Doctor let her go and she stepped back. Amy crossed her arms in a huff.

"Hello! How are we in the past? And how are you him?" Amy gestured towards the brown suited Doctor.

"Oh! Is this like when our fifth form crossed with mine? That hasn't happened to me yet though. Is it coming soon?" The brown suited Doctor asked, rocking back and forth, his hands in his pockets. The bow-tied Doctor opened his mouth then closed it a couple of times before speaking.

"Yes it is like that and you know I can't tell you!" He finally said. The brown suited Doctor nodded.

"Right! Sorry. Wasn't thinking. So are you after me then? Don't tell me how! I'd hate to know! But are you the next me?" The brown suited Doctor asked. Rose looked away.

"Yes I am! And that's the last thing I'm telling you!" The bow-tied Doctor said, pointing at his old self.

"Doctor! What the hell is going on?" Amy shouted. Her Doctor walked over to her.

"Amy, just accept that there are things about time and space that you can't fully understand! I can't explain everything right now! All I can tell you is that his TARDIS is before we met; before I was who I am today," the bow-tied Doctor explained. Amy nodded.

"So you used to look like him?" She asked. Her Doctor nodded.

"Yes!" He said. Amy looked the brown suited Doctor over carefully, then smiled.

"I like him better!" Amy said with a laugh. Rose's eyes widened.

"Oi! This one's mine!" She said, defensively. The Doctors both laughed. The bow-tied Doctor looked Rose over. She was exactly as he remembered her. But something stuck out to him; something he knew he should realize. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Doctor, may I have a word with you before we have to go?" The bow-tied Doctor asked. The brown suited Doctor nodded and stepped to the side. Amy walked over to Rose.

"What's with the bow-tie?" Rose asked, quietly. Amy laughed.

"Bow-ties are cool," Amy said in a mocking voice while making air quotes. The two girls laughed and started swapping war stories.

"What was it you wanted to say?" The brown suited Doctor asked. The bow-tie Doctor looked over his shoulder at Rose and Amy then back to his old self.

"Rose," he said quietly. The brown suited Doctor stiffened.

"You shouldn't tell me," he answered. The bow-tied Doctor waved his hand.

"I'm not going to give you specifics on anything. Just a question; where are you two headed right now?" He asked.

"London. Rose wants to see Jackie and has some laundry to do," The brown suited Doctor answered. The other Doctor nodded.

"That's what I thought! Take her some where else first! Some where special," he said. The 10th Doctor looked over at Rose, a sadness setting into his eyes.

"She's leaving?" He asked. "No, don't tell me. So, New Earth?"

"No! Too ordinary! Take her to that planet with the flying creatures. Show her the sunset, she'll love that!" The 11th Doctor advised. His earlier form nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Now, let's get you and Amy back to your TARDIS!" The brown suited Doctor began to run around the console hitting several buttons. The bow-tied Doctor rushed to Rose and hugged her tight.

"Goodbye Rose!" He whispered in her ear. She was taken aback.

"G'bye," she whispered back. And just like that Amy and the other Doctor where gone. Rose looked at her Doctor. He was standing with both hands on the console, leaned forward. She walked over and touched his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked. The Doctor stood up straight and inhaled sharply.

"Oh, I'll be fine," he said.

"Why did he act like it had been ages since he'd seen me?" Rose asked, tears flooding her eyes. "He's supposed to be right after you! Why was he treating me like, like he'd lost me or something?" The Doctor pulled her into his arms.

"Just because he's after me doesn't mean it's soon! That could be hundreds of years into my future!" The Doctor pushed her back gently and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Go to your room and get a coat. There's something I wanna show you!" Rose eyed him suspiciously but ran to her room quickly. The Doctor pulled on his long brown trench coat. Rose came back and took his hand. They walked out of the TARDIS together and Rose gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. There were large creatures flying through a bright orange sky. Mountains jutted up across the horizon. There was a body of water in front of them. They stood in silence for a moment, soaking it all in.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" The Doctor asked, turning to face her. Rose looked at him.

"Forever," she said. A smile spread across her face and The Doctor smiled back. He knew she was probably wrong. He knew something was coming. He'd already felt it. But as he reached over for her hand, none of that mattered.

**The End**

**A/N: Review it, favorite it, love it! :D  
**


End file.
